Trust Me
by QueenBlackII
Summary: You may think that Fides Capitoline is your ordinary Slytherin, Death Eater, but shes more than that. Betraying her own kind to help the good. Cutting corners and manipulating the Dark Lord. Although she may be controlling and snide. She may be trustworthy, she may be caring. She is after all Fides Captioline. So do you trust her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, so welcome to my new fanfiction "Trust Me" hope you like the first chapter, comment on anything that you think needs to be improved! It helps a lot, and yeah enjoy!**

**I own no characters, with the exeption of Fides Capitoline, the rest belong to J.K Rowling**  
**Winter.**

* * *

"Fides get a move on, you know how Greyback doesn't like to be kept waiting." Draco whispered knocking on the delicate black wood of the door. I swung the door open and let it bang against the wall, growling.

"Draco, I told you many times not to disturb me whilst I was getting ready." I sneered walking past him into the dining hall.

"This is my house that you're in." Draco snapped.

"I wouldn't be worrying about whose house is whose, I would be worrying about the task that he gave to you. I'm practically giving up my life for you. Explain to me exactly on what you're planning to do?" I asked stopping abruptly in front of the gates, waiting for Narcissa and Bella. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"You had a choice deny. You could have said no." I rolled my eyes at his childish remark and heard the whooshing off clocks hit the ground. Narcissa

"Ah, Fid how nice of you to join us." Bella cackled disappearing into the thin night air.

"We'll meet you there." Narcissa sternly said copying the actions of her sister. I held my wand tightly and felt myself being sucked into the sick sensation of apparition, about a split second later I landed next to Draco who was breathing heavily.

"Draco come." Narcissa ordered leading the way to Brogan and Burks. As you might have guessed we're in Knockturn Alley, mind you for a rather stupid meeting.

"Fides, do you want us to be seen?" Greyback shouted stepping out of Borgin and Burkes.

"Of course not Fenrir, I'm standing on the lookout tonight. I don't have the time to listen to how Draco has a difficult task. I've had for an entire two months." I answered.

"I bet you have, what with Scabior coming in and out you must love it." Greyback smirked, breathing in loudly. "Whats that?" He asked, motioning the smell.

"Probably you. Had a wash lately?" Smiling at my own remark I saw hair whip from behind Cobb and Webb's. Greyback came closer smelling my scent.

"Stop with the bloody perfume, always giving out false alarms." He hissed walking back into Borgin and Burkes, me following behind him. As the door swung open I saw Draco surrounded by Alecto, Yaxley, Amycus, Bella and his mother. Rolling my eyes at the attention seeker I turned to look out of the window, ignoring Bella who was asking me where I had gone off too. Just as I had presumed, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger peering on Cobb and Webb's roof. Those nosey idiots.

"Fides!" Bella shrieked. Snapping my head towards her I gave her a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want-from-me' look. "It's time." Bella chortled.

"Isn't Snape enough?" I asked as Bella began muttering the spell. Ignoring my question Narcissa took my arm into hers and looked to her older sister. As soon as the sliver strings started wrapping themselves around our hands, burning through my clock. I looked at Draco who was staring blankly as his hands.

"Will you Fides Capitoline watch over Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes? And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm? And if Draco or Severus Snape are to fail, will you carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered? Bella whispered barley inches from my ear.

"I will."

"And you Narcissa Malfoy take this aid that Fides has so generously offered?" Bella asked.

"I do." Narcissa murmured.

* * *

"Draco, are you alright. You seem a bit off." Pansy Parkinson said reaching for his hand, which he held back. I snickered at the movement but turned away when Pnasy looked at me.

"Pansy, leave Draco alone. His a big boy now, his got his father's debts to satisfy." Blaise Zabini smirked. Draco glared at him as Crabbe and Goyle burst out in laughter.

"You think it's funny do you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah actually it hilarious." I jeered, that very moment black dust exploded through the air.

"Very funny Crabbe." Blaise shouted coughing through the dust.

"It wasn't me!" Crabbe argued. As the smoke started clearing out, I saw fellow students sit back down again complaining about stupid first years.

"I'm going to change." I announced getting up and reaching for my bag. As I did though it moved slightly. As I looked around for the thing responsible for the movement, I felt warm breath on tickle my hand. 'Oh you've done it this time Potter.' I thought sitting back down again.

"Thought you were going to change." Pansy asked, obviously knowing what I had seen or felt.

"Changed my mind." I said raising and eyebrow at her. The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was meaningless and boring, as the train came to a slow stop I glanced at Draco who was ready to leave.

"Fides you coming?" Blaise asked as he neared the door.

"No, I have to, check something with Draco. You go on without me." I said bluntly. Pansy turned to glare at me before leaving. Shutting the door after her and closing the blinds, I turned to Draco, put my finger to my lips. "Come out Harry, it's very rude to eavesdrop you know." I smirked. Draco caught on and looked at my bag pointing his wand at it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted. There was a loud thud signalling that Harry had fallen. I pulled off the Invisibility Cloak to check that he was really stunned. Draco sneered bringing his foot up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked grabbing his arm.

"Breaking his nose, what else." Draco said rolling his eyes. I let go of his arm sighing and grabbed my bag as I walked out I heard a crack. "Enjoy your ride back to London."

"Was that necessary?" I asked dragging him along to the carriages.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry that this might be a little boring but I swear it'll get better (hopefully) hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new fanfic, tell me in the reviews what you think I could have done better etc. Favourite if you like it, and do follow me for me. Love from Winter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, if some of you are still here. Hopefully this chapter will have a bit more life in it the other one was just a starter. If you guys want me to update everyday then please do comment on what you think would be good for the upcoming chapter it would help a whole heap. Okay enough of my blabbering enjoy the chapter**

**I own no character except for Fides Capitoline. They all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.**  
**Winter.**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I understand that this is your very first and finest Position's lesson with me, Horace Slughorn. I taught many of your bright parents I did. Now let's get a move on shall we. If you would all come up and make a circle around my desk. We're going to be doing a quick quiz before we get started." Professor Slughorn beamed. Personally I liked it better when Snape taught, this guy seems demented. As everyone went to stand around his desk obediently, Professor Slughorn shot out of his desk and stood in front of it causing everyone have to shuffle further away from him. "Now, today I have-ah Harry my boy." I rolled my eyes as Harry and Ron walked in late. Of course they had to make an entrance.

"Sorry Professor, got caught up." Harry said holding onto Ron's robe.

"Not to worry, I see you've brought a friend with you." Professor smiled pointing at Ron.

"Ron Weasley sir, actually I'm quite rubbish at Potions I might as well leave." Ron grimaced trying to nudge of Harry. I heard Lavender take in a sharp breath gazing longingly at Ron.

"You might as well become a ferries wheel with all that rolling of the eyes." Blaise whispered in my ear. I sneered at him and turned back to Slughorn.

"Oh no my dear boy, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out and come join us."

"Sorry Professor we haven't actually got our books yet." Harry frowned.

"Just grab what you want from the cupboard. Now as I saying, I have prepared a few selection of Potions here. Any ideas what these might be?" Professor Slughorn asked, I heard a slight ruffle and looked to who had raised their hand, of course Hermione had to raise her hand. Know it all brat. I don't know how much I can take of her, you would too if she was in all your classes answering every single question. "Yes Miss-?" Professor questioned.

"Granger sir, that one there." She started pointing at a cauldron to the far left.

"Oh Merlin save me now." I whispered huffing.

"Is Veritaserum, it's a truth telling serum." I looked over at the loud rumbling of clothes and saw Ron and Harry bombarding a cupboard.

"Poor cupboard." Blaise whispered.

"And toothpaste." Hermione said returning back to her place.

"The hell is she on about?" I asked Blaise.

"No idea." I turned to the potion that Hermione was informing us about, that very instant I felt a light nudge on my shoulder and saw Lavender, Romilda Vane, Pansy and Katie Bell all nearing that potion.

"There stupidity amazes me." Blaise snorted holding in his laughter.

"Now let's get to it everyone. Page 10 on your textbooks. Good luck."

"Congratulations Mr Potter. Here it is, as promised your own vile of Liquid Luck. Use it wisely." Professor Slughorn smiled handing Harry the bottle. I looked to Draco who was looking at the bottle longingly. As class finished, I followed Draco into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Draco!" I shouted, I swear this guy's deaf. I finally caught his attention.

"What do you want from me?" He asked growling.

"Whoa Mr Growl, I'm here to help you alright, don't forget that." I sneered dragging him behind a more quiet and private hallway. "Now, if one of us had got the Liquid Luck, we would have been fine. But since Harry won we have to use something else."

"How did Potter win?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Does it look like I know, he even beat Hermione. Don't worry about Harry, I'm on him. As I was saying, in your trunk I've placed the Opal necklace. Don't touch it, I've wrapped it and everything. Make sure Crabbe and Goyle don't touch it as well. Give that to Katie Bell when she's going to Hogsmeade."

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Draco whispered as a couple of second year Ravenclaw's scattered past us.

"Let me handle that. You just make sure that next Friday you give Katie that parcel alright?" I asked.

"Last time I checked we're meant to be killing Dumbledore not Katie Bell." Draco said starting to walk away.

"Do you want help or not?" I asked, Draco stopped and stayed silent. "Thought so. I'm going to put her under the Imperius Curse, and tell her to deliver it to Dumbledore."

* * *

"I know, and then apparently Fred asked Angelina out. So cute right?" Katie Bell gossiped with her friend who I didn't know went to Hogwarts until today. As they round the corner to the girls bathroom I took my chance.

"Imperio." I whispered.

* * *

"Fides!" I turned to the owner of the voice. Harry was running up to me with Hermione hot on his heels.

"Harry, Hermione." I said nodding my head.

"We need to ask you something." Hermione pitched in.

"Do you really think the middle of the Great Hall is a smart place?" I asked.

"Now isn't the time to be smart. Anyway, I presume that you've heard about Katie Bell." Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Yes I have." I said looking around the Hall for Draco or Snape.

"You seem tense." Hermione pressed.

"I'm not tense, now what was your question?" I hissed glancing at Snape nervously.

"Malfoy, he seems odd." Harry said.

"That's it, you're holding up my dinner to tell that Draco seems odd?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"We know he cursed Katie Bell, is there anything you know?" Hermione questioned.

"I suggest that you stop snooping into other people's business and keep to yourselves. You have no idea what you're getting into to alright?" I sneered turning away from them.

"I'm not asking for the world, I'm asking a simple question. What is Draco up to?" Harry said pulling me back.

"I don't know."

"I know you do. You're always following him everywhere, like you're his bodyguard. I saw you that night at Borgin and Burkes. I saw you make that Unbreakable Vow with his mother." Harry said.

"Harry your causing a scene." Hermione whispered.

"I don't care. Everyone should know that two students are Death Eaters." Harry said raising his voice. A couple of people turn their heads towards us.

"Potter I suggest you shut-up." I snarled, okay maybe I don't call fellow students by their last names but this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Why don't you show us Fides." Harry shouted.

"Are you mad?" Hermione said looking back at the teachers table, which was occupied by Snape and McGonagall.

"I'll prove it." He grabbed my left hand and pulled up my sleeve reviling my Dark Mark. My eyes went wide and my skin pale, the Hall had fallen silent. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Look everyone! She's got it, she's a you-know-what!" A shrilly voice screeched.

"Is she even allowed to be in Hogwarts!?" Another shouted.

"Excuse me I have to go and vomit." Hermione squeaked rushing away.

"I didn't actually think-." But his sentence was cut short.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted rushing over to us, Snape hot on her heels. Snape pulled down my sleeve and took hold of my hand.

"I'll escort Miss Capitoline to the Slytherin Dungeons." Snape growled pulling me out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell was that Fides!?" He snarled backing me up against the wall.

"Does it look like I know, he came on to me asking what Draco was up next minute the entire school now knows I work for the Dark Lord." I whispered. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

"This isn't a game."

"I know that!"

"Well don't go cursing people then. Dumbledore is smarter than that, you're smarter then that." Snape prowled.

"This is Draco's task not mine, if he wasn't tampering with that cupboard it could have been done by now." I whispered.

"I will sort everything out. Next week Monday you will go to the Malfoy Manor. There you will help the others find a way into Hogwarts." Snape demanded.

"I can't just leave Draco alone. I made the Vow remember?" Snape thought for a moment before speaking up again.

"Then you shall continue classes are normal. If anybody asks you were under the Imperius Curse" He said walking away his long cape dragging behind him.

I hate being evil.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. If you you spotted any errors please tell me in the reviews box. Follow/Favorite/Review and you'll make my day! :) Also share the story with friends if you think they'll like it! Lots of love!**

**Winter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone, I know it's been ages since I've posted, but I will start posting regularly again :) Hope you enjoy and many thanks to the lovely winternicki for editing this chapter. I'm also editing a story for packycb23 which I think you check out. Anyway byeee! **

**P.S: Link to packycb23's story  
s/10081007/1/When-Opposites-Become-Allies  
**

Third Person P.O.V

"This is a suicide mission and you that." Fides whispered.

"Just because he chose me." Draco hissed slamming her to the nearest wall.

"He chose you because your father failed idiot. He chose you as revenge. He knows that you're going to fail." Flinching from the pain, Fides tried to push them off.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that." Draco sneered.

"Well where is he when you most need him?" Fides asked. Draco stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "I can get on Harry's good side. I'll see what I can find out. I'll ask him to re-start Dumbledore's Army again."

"Then what?" Draco asked.

"I don't really know. We'll figure it out by then." Fides said, turning her head as she heard footsteps near. She saw Snape rounding the corner.

"If you two wouldn't mind, could you please leave the intercourse when everything is settled?" Snape sneered wrenching Draco off of Fides.

.

"That's my Won-Won." Lavender Brown giggling hugging Ron and tugging on his arm. Hermione muttered something before retreating off. Fides grabbed Harry by his collar and dragged him into the empty Charms class room.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing?" He asked shrugging her off violently.

"Helping you." Fides reached into her bag and grabbed fake gallons.

"Where'd you get those? And how do you know about them?" Harry asked closing the door.

"Being the Inquisitorial Squad has its peaks you know. Took off Lovegood and multiplied them. You want information, you're getting information." She offered flipping the coin to him and pulling out a whole bag of them.

"What do you get in return?" Harry asked.

"Information." Fides shrugged. Harry mentioned for her to go on. "Draco has a task. I can't tell you what it is, but I can help you get ready."

"Ready for what?" Asked Harry.

"When the task is dealt with, things are going to change. Heavily, and you need to ready yourself. I can help you with that." Fides smirked.

"What _information _do you want from me?" Harry asked.

"We'll talk about that later, after you put me in the D.A." Fides whispered.

"No way." Harry hissed.

"Looks like you're alone than Potter. You won't what hit you when things start changing." She said smirking and plopping herself down on the teacher's desk.

"You need to do one other thing for me." Harry said pulling out a chair from a nearby desk.

"Name your price." Fides nagged.

"Teach selected people from the D.A advanced Dark Arts." Fides thought for a moment before finally deciding.

"Only three, we start Thursday. Notify the others." Fides said jumping off the desk as the bell rang.

"I'll give you the time tomorrow." Harry replied putting the bag of fake gallons into his bag and walking out of the classroom. Fides picked up her bag as second years started filing in.

"Why were you with Harry potter?" A short snubby girl asked.

"Why is it your business?" Fides snapped.

"Because you're a you-know-what." The girl said holding her posture high.

"Well then I suggest you stay the hell out of my way." Fides screamed frighting all the other second years.

.  
Fides waited at the Slytherin table for a D.A member to pass tell her the time.

"Don't get too touchy with them." Draco whispered pushing away his meal and walking out of the Great Hall. Another 10 minutes drifted by and Fides saw Harry swiftly walking into the Great Hall. As he passed by her, he tugged at her green hooded cloak and mentioned for her to get up. As she went to follow Harry Pansy glared up at her.

"The others are in there already. We've got from now up til ten. It'll just be introduction's tonight, and explanations." Harry explained as they neared the seventh corridor. Fides nodded nervous, as they stood in front of an empty wall, the Room of Requirements opened up to twenty or so students sitting in little groups. Hermione stood up pointing her wand at Fides.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. Fide's wand flew out of her hand and into Hermione's.

"Hermione! She's with us." Harry answered.

"How do we know? For all we know she might have put you under the Imperius Curse." She retorted.

"So sweet of you Hermione." Fides smirked snatching her wand back.

"We made a deal. She's going to help us prepare for what's to come. She knows all of Vold- _His _plans. She's also agreed to teach a selected few Dark Arts." Explained Harry.

"Dark Arts?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Yes. Dark Arts, but I can only teach three people. If The Dark Lord finds out that I'm doing this we're all screwed. So I've decided to only the students who need it most." Fides said.

"Why do you still call him The Dark Lord if you're betraying him?" Neville asked her confused.

"When you live with the Malfoy's it becomes a routine."

"Okay let's start. Hermione do you still have the list?" Harry asked looking at Hermione who fumbled through her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment that was folded. She handed it to Fides, along with a quill and ink, who opened up the parchment and quickly signed her name on the parchment under Padma Patil. "So now that's done, who's up for the Dark Arts training?" Harry asked again, looking willingly at his fellow D.A members. No one raised their hands, as a silence engulfed them. "She's our only chance guys." Luna Lovegood slowly raised her hand.

"It would be nice to learn something other than _Expelliarmus." _She said smiling.

"Thanks Luna, anyone else?" Harry questioned raising an eyebrow. Ginny and Neville both put their hands up. Hermione nudging Ginny disapprovingly.

"Alright, guess we'll head on over to the left side." Fides said tapping her wand on her palm as Luna, Ginny and Neville got up and followed over to the far left corner. The other members went over to the right with Harry who was clarifying what they would be learning throughout the lesson.

"So where are we starting?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I don't want to start with the learners parts, obviously you don't want your opponent to think you're weak. Let's start off with Spell resistance. Now to resist a spell you have to be either protecting someone or have some sort of creature blood in you, such as troll blood, dragon blood or giant blood. Now Ginny and Neville, you two will be starting with Nonverbal spells. I'll start off with Luna on Imperius." Fides smirked.

**Woot! Hope you liked it, leave a review and like/follow if you wanna continue with this story :) **


End file.
